


SunFlower Extended Verse

by Spockary_Holmes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Lyric story, Some Fluff, Some angst, meh what are tags, some spoiler on Kage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockary_Holmes/pseuds/Spockary_Holmes
Summary: A while back I typed up a short story with Kage and Tony based from the song Sunflower by Post Malone from Spiderman Into The Spiderverse and ever since I did I wanted to make it a bit longer so here it is. I don't have all the lyrics as some were not needed (mostly oohs and aahs) but you still get the general idea. Anyways, Enjoy!





	SunFlower Extended Verse

_**(enter Iron Man 1)** _

**Needless to say, I keep her in check, She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah)**

Tony walked down into his lab to find Kage biting on Dum-E, "Kage, what did I tell you about messing with Dum-E?" He sighed, "He started it! He kept poking me!" She whined, "Dum-E? Is that true?" Tony asks the robot and it shakes its claw, "Sir, it was Kage that started it by teasing him" Jarvis calls and Kage hisses, "Kage....".

**Callin’ it quits now, baby, I’m a wreck (wreck) Crash at my place, baby, you’re a wreck (wreck)**

Giving a sigh he looked over his blueprints for a new set of arms, "how will I be sure these will really work...?" He huffs then looks over to see the sleeping dragon asleep on Dum-E's claw, he was rocking her gently. As he watched her, for once she seemed to be having a good sleep until she jumped and slid off Dum-E. Luckily the robot had good reflexes and caught her, Tony walked over and took her from the robot, still asleep and all, "you’re a wreck Kage but hopefully this will help you" he whispered as he carried her up to her room.

**Needless to say, I’m keeping her in check, She was all bad-bad, nevertheless**

The next day when he came down to his lab, Kage was perched on his Saleen, "Come on Kage. You know better than to perch on the cars. They are special and I don't want you to scratch them" he pleaded with her, "I perch where I want. You know it's either here or the Audi" she hissed, "I'd almost prefer you to perch on Dum-E...." He sighed and sat at his desk. She huffed and adjusted herself on the car door to watch him.

**Callin’ it quits now, baby, I’m a wreck Crash at my place, baby, you’re a wreck**

Pulling another all-nighter, he sat at his desk still working on perfecting the designs on Kage's new arms. He heard the doors open and a sniffle. He turned to see Kage with her blanket wrapped around her and tears running down her face, "another nightmare?" He asked and she nodded, "come here" he called to her and she trudged over. He helped her remove her leg braces and she curled up in his lap, "still a wreck, silly little dragon" he whispered, "so are you, silly human" she yawned back, causing him to chuckle.

**Thinkin’ in a bad way, losin’ your grip Screamin’ at my face, baby, don’t trip**

Obadiah had started to take a liking to Kage, both him and Play saw it but Kage was oblivious to it. It started with small gifts but this time he came by to pick up Kage to take her out to dinner. Tony usually didn't care what Obadiah did but this was Kage he was talking about. When she came back from her 'date' he was waiting for her at the door, "aw you didn't have to wait up for me Tones" she smiled and walked inside, "Your back later than usual" he huffed, "yeah? And?" She shrugged, "you know I don't like it when you out late!" He growled, "what are you my dad? Relax Tones, Obi is harmless" she teases as she grabs a juice box with her tail, "I don't like you hanging around him! He has you thinking your all that!" He yells, "And what? I'm not? At least he treats me like I'm special!" She yells back then runs to her room, putting a code lock on the door.

**Someone took a big L, don’t know how that felt, Lookin’ at you sideways, party on tilt**

It was gala night for Tony. He was there mostly for the publicity but also for Pepper. They were on the balcony having a chat when he decided to go back in for a drink. Out of nowhere, everyone started to yell and take pictures of something. Usually Tony wouldn’t care about who did and didn’t come to the gala's but for some reason he felt like he needed to see who everyone was making a fuss about. Soon enough he saw though but he didn’t believe his eyes. Kage was there in a gorgeous blue to white ombre dress and everyone scrambled to get pictures of her but she wasn’t shy to them. as he took a sip of his drink, he wondered if she was always this beautiful and if so, why hadn’t he noticed it before?

**Ooh-ooh, some things you just can’t refuse, She wanna ride me like a cruise And I’m not tryna lose**

When he realized that she had came with Obadiah and he was trying to get her drunk he immediately called Happy to take her home, "You shoulda seen hem Happee. Tonee got sooo mad" she slurred, "I bet he was. I would be too if I found that out" Happy nods, "Aw but it wass in fun. I mean tonee did look handsum when he was mad. Hee hee I shud make him mads more ofteens" she laughed, "I don’t think that would be a good idea Kage" Happy sighed but she only crawled in the back seat and grinned at him, "Come on Tonee, sho me dat cute mad face, pwease?" she snickered and unbuttoned his shirt, "Kage, get off me. Your drunk and I’m not too pleased with you" he growled at her, "Dere it iz, mad face!". For the rest of the trip home Tony and Happy had to listen to Kage's drunken speech about what she would do to Tony, which only made Tony narrow his eyes and sigh.

**Then you’re left in the dust Unless I stuck by ya, You’re a sunflower**

A few days later after the gala, Tony calls Kage down to his lab to present her with her new arms and leg braces, "So this what you were busy working on all this time?" she asks, "Yeah. Most of the time" he nods, "Thank you Tony" she smiles. Jarvis fixed her new arms to her body while Tony helped her in her new braces and made little adjustments here and there. When they were done, she stood up and moved her arms around, "How do they feel?" he asked, "Good, I finally have my arms back!" she chirped and ran upstairs to show Pepper, "Jarvis? Is it bad that I might like her?" he asked, "No sir but from what I’ve observed, it might be a bit more than like. I have a theory of my own but only time will tell if it’s true or not" the AI replies, "Maybe, but nonetheless, I’ll stay by her side".

_**(enter IM2)** _

**Every time I’m leavin’ on ya, You don’t make it easy, no, no**

Tony came down the stairs in his usual attire and entered his lab to find Kage sitting on Dum-E as usual, "Hey, I’m going out for a drink" he called to her but she only glances at him the returns to her sketching. over the last few days it had been hard on them both since they both had a bad dose of palladium poisoning but Kage's was more advanced than his as she was a dragon and it affected her body worse than a human.

**Wish I could be there for ya, Give me a reason to go**

He gave a sigh and walked over to her to see that she was sketching a design for what seemed to be a new suit of armor but it looked much different than the last design, "I wish you would stay....Drinking isn’t gonna help anything Tones....." she said in a quiet tone, he almost didn’t hear her, "I know but what does it matter?" he scoffs at her causing her to roll her eyes at him.

**Every time I’m walkin’ out I can hear you tellin’ me to turn around**

As he goes to leave, he hears he toss her book on the table, "Tony, look at me" she calls to him. He doesn’t turn to look at her but he doesn’t leave either. everything weight heavily on him and he didn’t know what to do besides be wreckless and drink until he forgot everything. The sound of Kage’s claws came closer to him, he wanted to run but something inside of him made him stay.

**Fightin’ for my trust and you won’t back down, Even if we gotta risk it all right now, oh**

Feeling her arms wrap around him, he couldn’t bring himself to look at her, "Look, I know all this is weighing heavy on you but we will get through this together ok? I promise we will" she whispered to him as she nuzzled her head into his back. She felt him trembling from her touch, he turned to look at her and all she saw was sorrow in his eyes. She knew he was scared for her, scared to lose her.

**I know you’re scared of the unknown (known) You don’t wanna be alone (alone)**

she walks over to his desk and retrieves a small case and he watched as she took out her arc reactor and replaced the palladium chip. Before she returned it to her chest, she studied it, "Funny how this thing is keeping us both alive but its slowly killing us" she huffed, "You more than me...." he whispered and she put her arc reactor back in her chest. A pang of fear ran through him as he watched the dark lines spread more on her skin where her scales didn’t cover.

**I know I always come and go (and go) But it’s out of my control**

"Honestly, with how wreckless I am these days I’m pretty sure no one is really gonna miss me when I’m gone" he sighs as he walks over to her and takes a chip out for his arc reactor, "You know that’s not true Tones. I sure that Pepper and Rhodey would miss you" he nodded, trying to cheer him up as he replaces his own chip, "After the fight we had in not so sure" he shakes his head, "Well if it counts, I’ll miss you".

**And you’ll be left in the dust Unless I stuck by ya You’re a sunflower**

Tony looks over the blueprints for the new arc reactor for Kage. as he builds away on the machine to create the new element. When he finishes, he smiles at his handiwork. Picking up her new arc reactor, he knows this one will finally be strong enough like a dragon heart should be and it will allow her to function as a real dragon should. Not to be carried around or too weak to fly around like a baby.

**I think your love would be too much Or you’ll be left in the dust Unless I stuck by ya, You’re the sunflower**

Calling Kage down to his lab again he presents her with her new arc reactor, "I....is this my new one?" she tilts her head and holds it, "Yes and this one is much better than your current one. It should provide you with all the energy you need so that you won’t need the braces any longer" he nods. The new arc reactor fit her perfectly and she felt the power surge through her body as it clicked. She took off her braces and for the first time in since she was on earth, she walked on her own without her braces, "Tones! Look!" she grinned as she jumped and flipped around, "Look at you Kage, You’re a sunflower."

**Author's Note:**

> I set this up as the first verse was just a few previews of Kage's origin story but the second verse was like one whole scene for her second story. I though during the chorus it would be nice for it to be a bit paralleled between the two. Sorry if its confusing -_-'' ~Spockary


End file.
